Sixth Sense
by EVILKYUHYUNNIE
Summary: ONESHOOT; YunJae; Rating: M / NC21; Cerita gaje yang berawal dari gosip gaje Jaejoongie umma


Title: Sixth Sense

Author: heeyeoreumi & failedssaeng

Genre: Romance, Supernatural

Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong~ YunJaeMORETHANREAL -_-"

Cast: Jung Yeoreumi, Yoon Mimi, Tony (Hong Suk Chun)

Rating: M / NC21

Warning: typo, OOC, GS, BoysLove / Yaoi, creepy bahasa! don't LIKE don't READ!

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo..je ireumeun Jung Yeoreumi imnida (Hai..namaku Jung Yeoreumi). Aku mahasiswi kedokteran tingkat akhir di Korea University.

Aku istimewa. Hahhh..tentu tidak. Jadi mahasiswi kedokteran di Korea University itu hanya karena keberuntungan sesaat dan atas setetes kasih Tuhan kepada ku yang tentunya makhluk ciptaan-Nya.

Mana bisa disebut beruntung jika hampir menuju bangku wisudapun indeks prestasiku tidak lebih dari 2,5 ditambah skripsi yang harus tertunda selama 1 tahun. Ahh sudahlah..tidak akan habisnya membahas ketidakberuntunganku.

Sebenarnya aku punya satu hal yang (mungkin) bisa aku banggakan, karena aku ini indigo. Aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi jika aku fokus memikirkannya. Tapi hal itu juga tidak bisa aku andalkan terlalu sering apalagi untuk keperluan pribadiku. Buktinya setiap ujian aku selalu gagal jika menggunakan kekuatanku. -_-"

Oiya..aku ini seorang Cassiopeia. Sebutan untuk para _f__ans_ The King of K-POP, TVfXQ. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya begitu karena aku masih menginginkan mereka kembali berlima. Walaupun dalam keadaan sekarang aku juga tetap mencintai mereka.

Selain itu aku juga YunJae _shipper_. Berhubung margaku sama dengan marga sang _l__eader_ oke itu, aku jadi sering memanggilnya Appa. Tentu Jaejoong yang jadi Ummaku, aku memanggilnya Jung Jaejoong Umma.

_Neoege jugo sipeo niga johahaneun aiseukeurim(hayanbanillakeurim)_

_Soljikhi japgo inneun nisonboda neoui kiseuga joha_

_Uri (uri) mane bimil (bimil) moduga jiltuhalgeoya ye~_

Aku segera menyambar benda berwarna hitam mirip punya ummaku yang berdering.

"Yeori-ah apa kau sudah membaca berita hari ini"

Ternyata Mimi yang menelfonku. Dia adalah salah satu temanku yang juga YunJae _shipper_.

"Berita Umma dengan Tonny ahjussi kah? Ne aku sudah membacanya. Waeyo?"

"MWOYA?! WAEYO KATAMU?" Bentaknya saat mendengar pertanyaanku "Apa kau sudah tidak menyayangi uri Umma?"

Aku memutar bola mataku seakan iritasi mendengarnya menyebut Jaejoong dengan 'Uri Umma', enak saja Jaejoong itu ummaku bukan ummanya. (Dijitakin Changmin)

"Aigoo..Nan Jaejoongie umma neomu neomu saranghaeyo" kataku untuk menjawab keraguannya "aku cuma lagi malas membahas berita tidak penting seperti itu kok dan kau hanya menelfonku hanya untuk membahas ini kah mimi-ah?"

"Tentu saja. Berita ini sungguh sangat menggangguku Yeo"

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan"

"Tidak bisa!" Bantahnya "Yeo-ah bukankah kau pernah cerita bahwa kau ini indigo? Bisakah kau gunakan untuk kali ini? Jebal Yeori-ah aku mohon" pintanya memelas.

Haahhh.. aku menyesal pernah cerita dengannya bahwa aku ini indigo bila seperti ini. Mengapa dia menyebalkan sekali sih. Aku kan sedang ingin istirahat. Lagipula gosip seperti ini tidak penting sama sekali. Manamungkin Jaejoongie Umma berpacaran dengan pria berumur 40 tahunan sedangkan ia mempunyai Jung Yunho yang lebih keren, tampan, dan mapan tentunya. Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. _Stans_ memang terlalu berlebihan.

"Haahhh..arraseo arraseo, aku akan memikirkannya dulu mimi-ah kau tunggulah dulu"

"Baiklah akan aku tunggu. Gomawo Yeori-ah jeongmal gomawo" sahutnya mengakhiri telfon ini.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aku memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak sambil menunggu sore. Kupikir mungkin saja aku menemukan jawabannya di dalam mimpi.

Dan matakupun tertutup sampai...

BRAK

"Yeori-ah.. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

"..."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung. Mengapa anak ini bisa sampai di kamarku? Bukankah telfon tadi baru saja diputusnya?

"YAH! Yeori-ah! Jangan bilang kau belum memikirkannya?" Ia membentakku seenak jidat Yoochun. -_-"

"YAH! Mimi bagaimana bisa aku memikirkannya dengan secepat itu. Bahkan 5 menitpun belum ada semenjak kau memutus telfon kita tadi" kataku balas membentaknya

"Ayolah Yeori aku benar-benar penasaran apakah uri umma sedang berhubungan dengan ahjussi itu. Aku berjanji akan membantumu untuk menyiapkan apapun yang kau perlukan untuk dapat melihat uri umma di alam bawah sadarmu" pintanya dengan menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ yang gagal. Sudahlah Mimi kau tidak lebih lucu dari Kimi _siberian husky_ku yang terkenal galaknya di sekitar komplek rumahku.

"_Okay_ aku akan memikirkannya. Tapi janji untuk tidak mengacaukan pikiranku selama aku berkonsentrasi"

"Janji" jawabnya cepat

Aku mulai memejamkan mataku untuk berkonsentrasi, masuk kedalam alam bawah sadarku, membiarkan fikiranku mengalir untuk menemukan titik cerah dan mendapatkan bayangan dari orang yang aku cari.

Yup ketemu!

Aku menemukannya!

Aku melihat pria cantik tengah berada di dalam sebuah _studio_ dan terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi dengan setumpuk kertas dihadapannya.

Aku tidak dapat mendengar apapun disana karena kemampuanku hanya melihat dan bukanlah mendengar apa yang terjadi.

Ahh ya

Ahjussi itu. Itu ahjussi yang belakangan ini sering terlihat jalan bareng ummaku di _club_. Yup, dia Tony ahjussi seorang _gay_ yang hari ini diberitakan tengah menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan ummaku. Entah hubungan apa yang di maksud dalam pemberitaan tersebut.

Ia terlihat memasuki ruang _studio_ ummaku, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong tepat di sebelahnya. Kemudian ia terlihat mencium pipi ummaku. Nampaknya ummaku terlihat canggung dengan ciumannya dan sedikit memukul pria tersebut.

Kini mereka terlihat tengah berbicara dengan asik. Sesekali ummaku merebahkan kepalanya dipundak ahjussi itu.

'_Umma sebenarnya apa yang kau lakuka__n'_

Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan sangat dekat. Ketika berbicara seringkali ummaku menaruh dagunya tepat di bahu pria botak itu.

_'Umma apa kau mengkhianati appa ku eoh?'_

Cukup lama aku berkonsentrasi dan membiarkan pikiranku melayang jauh ketempat ummaku berada sampai aku merasakan lelah.

Ah tidak! Tidak! Aku belum boleh berhenti sekarang. Aku belum menemukan apapun yang menggambarkan situasi sebenarnya.

Disana terlihat seringkali ummaku tertawa dibalik punggung tangannya tak jarang juga ia memperhatikan ahjussi itu dari dekat kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya dipipinya sendiri.

Hahh. Andai aku bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu dalam ruangan tersebut terbuka

Dan...

"YEORI-AH! BANTU UMMA SEBENTAR!"

Aku terbangun dari perjalanan pikiranku.

"Yeo-ah bagaimana? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Aku mengangguk malas

"Yah! Mengapa kau hanya menjawabnya dengan itu? Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu! Aku tidak dapat membaca pikiranmu. Pabo!"

"YAH! DIAM KAU MIMI! Aku pusing! Dan kau dengar bukan, ummaku memanggilku dan itu yang membuat konsentrasiku buyar. Aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan misi ini! Pabo!" Kataku sambil menjitak kepalanya

Dia hanya meringis akibat jitakanku. Hihi.

"Aku keluar sebentar. Kau mau minum apa? Biar kubuaatkan sekalian"

"Apa saja. Aku sedang tak berniat minum sebenarnya. Aku hanya butuh berita darimu"

"Okelah. Tunggu sebentar aku akan kembali"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haaahhhhh. Tidak tahukah ummaku bahwa aku sungguh capek hari ini. Memang bukan capek fisik, karena di kampus tadi aku hanya menunggu dosen pembimbing skripsiku untuk meng-acc lembar skripsiku, namun aku harus menahan kecewa karena ternyata dosenku harus ke luar negeri untuk menyelesaikan _postdoc_-nya yang mengharuskan dirinya menetap disana kurang lebih satu tahun lamanya. Kecewa, marah, sudah pasti. Itu artinya aku harus kembali menelan pil pahit akan keterlambatan diriku menyandang gelar Sarjana Kedokteran. -"

Ditambah tadi dengan keterpaksaan aku di suruh Mimi berkelana di alam bawah sadarku melihat ummaku yang lain. Huuhh.

Dan sekarang umma kandungku sendiri menambah panjang daftar penderitaanku hari ini dengan menyuruhku membersihkan kamar mandi utama di rumah ini yang besarnya 10 x 8 meter. Kalau seperti ini aku jadi membenci appaku yang begitu saja menyetujui konstruksi bangunan rumah dengan kamar mandi besar seperti ini. ARRRRGHHHH. RUMAH INI KAN BUKAN RUMAH YANG BESAR! MENGAPA KAMAR MANDINYA HARUS SELUAS INI!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aku lelah.

Dengan membawa 2 gelas lemon tea di tangan aku bergegas memasuki kamarku untuk memberitahu apasaja hasil perjalanan pikiranku tadi. Sesungguhnya aku juga jadi semakin penasaran. Apa sesungguhnya hubungan ummaku dengan ahjussi itu.

CKLEK

Hmmm Mimi telah tertidur dengan nyenyak di singgasanaku.

Enaknya.

Kugeser sedikit tubuhnya

"Engh" lenguhnya

Kurebahkan tubuhku tepat disampingnya. Ahh..rasanya nyaman sekali setelah melakukan peregangan-peregangan kecil diatas tempat tidur ini. Kantuk ini menyerangku lagi dan mengantarkan aku ke alam bawah sadarku kembali.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eoh Yunnie/Yunho-ya" sapa Jaejoong bersamaan dengan Tony saat melihat siapa yang baru saja memasuki ruang _studio_ Jaejoong

Yunho langsung saja menyambar bibir _plum_ kekasihnya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Eoh hyung apa kau berniat berkencan juga hari ini"

"Ne Yunho-ya aku sedang menunggunya. Tapi dia masih sibuk sekarang, jadi aku terpaksa menunggu disini. Apa kau cemburu denganku?"

"Ya sedikit" jawab Yunho terkesan posesif

"Ah arraseo" Tony segera bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya di sebelah Jaejoong "Baiklah, aku beri kesempatan kalian untuk berdua. Aku tahu rasanya berjauhan dengan kekasih begitu lama. Kalian pasti butuh waktu berdua untuk menuntaskan hasrat kalian"

_BLUSH_

Semburat merah langsung saja terlihat jelas di muka Jaejoong yang sekarang terlihat tengah senyum-senyum dibalik punggung tangannya, mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Tony.

"Aish hyung kau membuatku malu"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu malu begitu terhadapku. Aku keluar dulu ne, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian" Tony langsung keluar dari ruang _studio_ tersebut.

"Boo, nan neomu bogoshipoyo" Yunho yang tadinya hanya berdiri di samping Jaejoong kini membungkuk kearahnya kemudian memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu lama sekali terkesan tidak mau dipisahkan.

"Nado bogoshipo Yunnie-ah" balas Jaejoong dalam dekapan hangat kekasih yang paling dicintainya ini.

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menerjang tubuh hangat kekasihnya tersebut. Memberi satu kecupan di bibir berbentuk hati itu untuk mengekspresikan kerinduan yang dirasakannya.

Yunho tidak tinggal diam. Saat Jaejoong melepas kecupannya, ia kembali menyambar bibir plum berwarna semerah cherry itu dengan pagutan kecil yang menyertainya.

"Eungh yun hmpthh" desah Jaejoong disela ciuman panas mereka.

Cukup lama mereka berpagutan, terlihat saling mendominasi sampai tidak terasa pasokan oksigen hampir habis dan terpaksa mereka harus menyudahi pertempuran lidah mereka dengan sedikit kecewa. Membiarkan keduanya menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tadi diduduki Jaejoong, meraih pinggang kekasihnya, dan menempatkan kekasihnya duduk diatas pahanya.

_BLUSH_

Semburat merah lagi-lagi muncul di pipi mulus Jaejoong yang mungkin juga sudah menjalar hingga ke telinganya.

"Yunnie jangan seperti ini. Ini masih di kantor. Bagaimana jika ada yang masuk kesini"

"Tidak akan Boo. Mereka tahu kita butuh privasi"

"Kau tidak haus atau lapar eoh?"

"Boo.."

Yunho memandang wajah kekasihnya yang kini sedang memutar kepalanya melihat kearah Yunho berada.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku? Tentu aku lapar setiap kali melihat tubuhmu"

"Aish Yunnie, bukan itu maksudku. Aku bertanya dengan maksud sebenarnya" tampak Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya

"Hahahaha...setiapku bersamamu rasa laparku berubah Boo"

"Nakal" kata Jaejoong menyentil kecil hidung sang beruang

Yunho kembali menyerang bibir _plum_ berwarna merah tersebut. Ia menghisap bibir atas dan sesekali menyesapkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya kanannya sudah menyelinap masuk kebawah kaus yang dikenakan Jaejoong untuk mencari benda kecil berwarna _pink_, yang merupakan benda favoritnya itu. Sesekali tangan kirinya meremas benda pusaka milik Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus rapi didalam celana yang dikenakannya.

Cukup lama mereka melakukan _foreplay_ dan beberapa kali berganti tempat mulai dari bangku sempit, _sofa_ lembut sampai kini mereka terlihat sudah berada di lantai berlapis karpet berbulu yang ada di ruang _studio_ milik Jaejoong ini.

Pakaian yang mereka kenakan pun sudah tidak berbentuk seperti aslinya. Tubuh atas Jaejoong kini terbuka, celana jeans yang ia kenakan sudah berada di pangkal paha begitu juga dengan _boxer hello kit__t__y_ kesayangannya. Sedangkan tuan Jung, kemejanya tersingkap, kancing baju dari kemeja yang dikenakannya sudah tidak terlihat berada d tempatnya. Sedang bagian bawahnya hanya terbuka sampai batas sleting celananya saja, hari ini memang sepertinya sengaja ia tidak mengenakan _boxer_ hitam miliknya sehingga sekarang benda pusakanya dapat dengan mudah dikeluarkan hanya dengan menurunkan seleting celananya itu.

Mereka berdua terlihat masih saling berpagutan. Tangannya pun ikut andil mengrayangi bagian-bagian dari tubuh kekasihnya. Sesekali mereka saling menyesap dan menghisap leher dan bagian lain ditubuh orang yang mereka cintai tersebut. Tak sampai disitu saja merekapun ikut saling memanjakan kejantanan pasangannya.

Pendingin ruangan sepertinya tidak berpengaruh. Ruangan yang tadinya dingin kini terasa panas. Terkadang mereka saling menyeka keringat didahi pasangannya.

"Ugh yunnie"

"Boo aku sudah tidak tahan. Bisakah kita masuk ke inti permainan ini" bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong yang membuatnya bergidik.

"Engh" Jaejoong hanya dapat membalasnya dengan anggukan

Nampaknya Yunho tidak sabaran dan langsung saja ia menggesekkan kejantanannya ke lubang surga milik kekasih cantiknya tersebut.

"Yunnie ugh..kau tidak mempersiapkan aku dulu?"

"Tidak Boo, mian aku sungguh tidak sabar hari ini"

Yunho memasukkan benda pusakanya tersebut, menyentaknya walaupun tidak dapat memasukkan seluruhnya. Kejantanan milik Yunho memang berukuran sangat besar dan sering kali benda itu menyakiti _hole_ Jaejoong, merobeknya karena tidak muat di _hole_ sempit miliknya.

"Akhh..Yunnie yunnie kumohon..akh.._n__o__..n__o_ jebal..hiks"

Jaejoong tidak kuat dengan perasaan perih dan sakit yang ia rasakan saat benda asing berukuran besar menyentak tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia merasakan ada darah yang keluar akibat robekan kulit di lubang anusnya.

"Akh sungguh ini sakith yunn hiks akh" tambahnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti Boo. Pemberitaan hari ini membuatku naik darah. Kau harus kuhukum"

"Hiks..andwae Yunnie jebalyo..hiks"

"Tidak bisa Boo!" Kemudian Yunho menghentak kejantanannya dalam _hole_ milik kekasihnya sampai kejantanannya tertanam sempurna

"ahh ahh aku selalu merindukan saat-saat seperti ini Boo ahh..ohhh..engh"

Yunho mulai menggerakan kejantananya dengan tempo yang perlahan takut lebih menyakiti kekasih hatinya.

"Kau tetap sempithh ugh..aku selalu suka lubang surga milikmu Boojaejoongie"

"Hiks..ahh..ahh..kau selalu bisa membangkitkan geloraku _bear_.._more_..ahh.."

Disela isakannya ternyata Jaejoong mulai merasakan hasratnya meningkat. Ia mulai merasakan lagi setiap rangsangan yang Yunho berikan untuknya yang membuat dirinya _ON_ kembali.

"Haahh hahh..Boo kau mau bergerak?"

"Eunghh..ahh..neh.."

Jaejoong segera berbalik. Kini posisinya ia berada di atas Yunho. Ia memegang kejantanan Yunho yang terlepas akibat pergerakan mereka, dengan bimbingan tangannya kembali ia masukkan kedalam _hole_nya. Kemudian ia bergerak naik turun diatas tubuh kekasihnya tersebut.

Kini posisi mereka sudah berbalik kembali. Yunho dengan tenaga yang lebih besar bergerak cepat dan menyentakkan kejantanannya kedalam _hole_ milik Jaejoong. Saat menemukan _sweet spot_ Jaejoong ia terus menumbuknya tak pelak menghasilkan desahan-desahan nikmat dari bibir _plum_ milik Jaejoong.

"Ahh..ahh..yunh..ohh..eunnnghh..yeahh.."

"Ohhh boo..hosh hosh"

"Ahhh..yunnihh..enghh.."

Jaejoong terus meracau. Membuat suasana _studio_ yang tadinya tenang menjadi sedikit berisik akibat racauan tidak jelas dari mulutnya. Seringkali juga ia memakai kata-kata nakal untuk menggoda pasangannya.

"Yunnie _I wanna cum_.."

"Bersama Boo"

"ARRRGGGHHHHH"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MWOYA?!"

"MWO MWO MWO?!"

"Hosh hosh hosh..ahh ternyata cuma mimpi. Tapi kenapa mimpi itu begitu nyata?"

"Mwo? Apa kau bermimpi sesuatu tentang uri bumonim?"

"Neh~" aku membalas beserta anggukan

"WAE WAE WAE? Marebwa. Jebal Yeori-ah"

Aku menceritakan padanya tentang mimpi yang aku alami. Mimpi yang terlihat begitu nyata. Mimpi yang membuat hatiku senang. Walaupun menyisakan pertanyaan tentang hubungan ummaku dengan pria itu, namun paling tidak mimpi itu jelas menggambarkan bahwa hubungan bumonimku masih baik-baik saja. Bahkan mereka baru saja melakukan hubungan intim.

Terlihat jelas temanku sungguh bahagia dan puas mendengar ceritaku tentang hubungan bumonimku yang begitu harmonis. Ia tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum dibibirnya. Sampai aku mengintrupsinya

"Tapi kan kita masi belum dapat jawaban tentang siapa si ahjussi itu. Bahkan umma terlihat begitu dekat dengannya"

Senyum dibibir Mimi tiba-tiba saja hilang mendengarku menyebutkan ahjussi itu.

"Ahh benar. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Kita harus ke Coffee Cojjee sekarang!" Putusnya semena-mena "Ayolah Yeo. Aku traktir"

Senyum terkembang di bibirku

"Untuk kali ini saja. Anggaplah itu bayaran untuk kerja kerasmu berkonsentrasi dan bermimpi tadi. Tapi lain kali kau yang traktir aku ne"

'Haaahhhhh' kebiasaannya tidak hilang. Dia memang teman yang tidak mau rugi. Ada sedikit penyesalan aku berteman dengannya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sementara di suatu tempat..

"Yunnieh..kau marah padaku tentang pemberitaan hari ini kan?"

"Ne..Boo. Aku marah. Apalagi saat aku melihatmu berdua dengan Tony di ruangan ini"

"Yunnie..kau kan tau hati dan cintaku hanya untukmu. Laigan kau tahu bukan Tony hyung tengah berpacaran dengan manager hyung saat ini. Kau tidak mempercayaiku eum?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan _puppy eyes_ miliknya dengan air mata yang mengenang di kelopak bagian bawah _big_ _doe eyes_ itu "hiks..yunnie jahat..yunnie tidak mempercayaiku..hiks"

Akhirnya air mata itu sukses turun membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Aigoo. Boo mianhae ne. Aku percaya padamu. Hanya saja aku marah dengan pemberitaan tidak jelas seperti itu"

"Jadi Yunnie percaya padaku?"

"Ne BooJae. Aku selalu percaya padamu dan pada cinta kita. Saranghae nae BooJaejoongie. Selamanya aku mencintaimu" ucap Yunho sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya menangkup pipi sang kekasih dengan kedua tangannya, untuk mengalirkan kehangatan yang ia miliki.

"Nado Yunnie. Nado saranghae. Yeongwonhi. Yaksogeyo"

-FIN-

* * *

HAHHHHH akhirnya kelar oneshoot gaje ini. Kepikiran bikin gara-gara berita yang sama gajenya sama FF ini beredar –"

Mind to review ne~


End file.
